Bring Me That Horizon
by MoonCrisis
Summary: Takes place right after Stranger Tides ends. Angelica is left with the voodoo doll, while Jack has his beloved Pearl back. Meanwhile, Barbosa has the Revenge and Will has the Dutchmen. What do the seven seas have in store to bring everyone back together again? Jack/Angelica and Will/Elizabeth.


Angelica sat with a devilish smile upon her face. After picking up the voodoo doll she stood up and walked around the edge of the beach pondering what she shall do first. Suddenly, a thought flashed thought Angelica's mind. Why doesn't she just make him suffer, slowly? Her smile spread out fully to each side of her cheeks, and her eyes gleamed deviously in the setting sun.

Angelica hoped what she did actually work. She held the doll within her hands - she really hoped it did work. Otherwise, she felt like a bumbling idiot for trying to work such torture to a doll. She snuggled next to the doll and curled up on the ground, she had spent the after noon holding the doll and looking out to the sea. Angelica blamed herself for her not using her time wisely, especially since she was sleeping in the sand. Her mind wouldn't let her think of anything besides Jack. Damn him for switching the goblets, damn him for choosing a dog instead of her, damn him for finding her convent! She snuggled with the doll a bit more, making herself in to a tighter ball. She loved Jack, she had since she met him. As much flack as she gave Jack, deep down she was thankful - not that she would ever admit that to him. She truly didn't want to be a nun. She laughed at the idea now. Her, Angelica, a nun with all the things she's done. Soon enough she fell asleep stiffly on the beach under the dark sky, remembering all the corruption Jack had given her.

Far too soon for the occupant of the island, the sun arose and set a new day. Angelica huffed and puffed as she sat up in the sand. That might have been the worst sleep, if she could it that, she had ever experienced. Her hands started patting around lightly, not really searching for anything in particular. There was nothing in the sand around her.

"The doll!" Angela shrieked with her accented voice.

In a flurry of panic she began searching all around her. Nothing. She lost her only form of salvation. The day before, in desperation for him to turn around, she shot the only bullet he gave her. So without a bullet, the pistol wasn't useful. The doll was her only connection to Jack left. A string of curses in Spanish came out of her mouth as she stood up. Darting her eyes around one last time, they landed upon the doll. It was dangerously near the water, but it hadn't been swept away yet. Snatching the doll as quick as she could, she made her way to the greener part of the island. Yes, she knew she should have stayed near the trees and such, but the prospect of dwelling bugs turned her off. Sitting under a measly tree that provided a sorry excuse for shade, she stared at the doll.

* * *

Gibbs' let out a very loud snore which awoke Jack. He sighed and turned on his back, and placed his arm across his head. The blasted sun held no mercy for the Captain, his head throbbed painfully and his body felt sore. Slowly, wondering why his body was in so much pain, Jack raised himself up and walked across to Gibbs and nudged him with his boot. Eventually the nudging turned in to a hard kick when Gibbs let out another loud snore.

Jack left Gibbs to making a crossbow on the beach. In the end, they both knew Jack would be the one to make the crossbow. Poor Gibbs truly only knew how to work a gun, but Jack didn't have the patience to make one himself. His patience left him when he arrived at Port Royal so many years back. Jack sighed, they needed to get the Pearl out. Finally after all these years the Pearl was truly his! Lost in his thoughts, he was walked in to the middle of the greenery. He took a minute to survey his surroundings, quite pitiful really. No goats. He shrugged and walked back toward the beach.

Jack and Gibbs had decided to stay on the island for the rest of the day, not that they had a choice with a little row boat. Jack had a hell of a day and was completely drained from all energy he owned. They tried so many different ways attempting to free the Pearl. Two days, and his Pearl was still in a that forsaken bottle. All he wanted was his beloved Pearl to be back in tip top shape, so he may sail his beloved seven seas once more in search of plunder - and prostitutes. As the sun set, Jack looked upon it and wondered of his Angelica.

"I wonder how that lass is faring," Jack chuckled as he thought of Angelica. He held a fancy for her, but the woman was insufferable! If she could just keep her mouth shut. The woman talked far too much, and tended to have a skewed judgment at times. He would never understand how in the seven seas she loved and defended her father till the end. Her love for her father is what led Jack to leave her. It could possibly take her years before the fog of her mind cleared. Jack just hoped that eventually that she would realize the true reason why he had let her drink from the goblet.

With a thousand thoughts swimming in his mind, Jack fell asleep on the makeshift leaf mat. Not soon after, feeling a stabbing pain in his back. He tossed and turned trying to rid the pain, only making it worse.

"Jack, ye be good?" Gibbs called from his spot, awoken by the rustling.

"Aye," Jack replied shakily. He sat up and stared toward the beach. He took a swig of rum and hazily trying to reason he was randomly getting hurt. Taking another swing, he figured he wasn't drinking enough rum. Rum solved everything.

Cycle repeating itself, Jack kicked Gibbs. The third day and still no progress, there was not enough resources for them to last very long. He had to figure out some way to get that wretched bottle off his ship. Over the course of the night and morning, he learned to ignore the occasional random pain. It wasn't too severe at this point, he just hoped it wouldn't get worse. As the day was coming soon to a close, he swaggered toward the beach, rum bottle in hand, and sat down. Meanwhile, Gibbs was still working on that crossbow.

"Eh, Jack, I think I 'ought to leave this for ye." Gibbs said pitifully looking down at the mess of string and wood he created these last few days.

"Ha! I knew it!" Jack exclaimed as he practically jumped off the sand, scaring Gibbs. Gibbs moved out of the way as Jack ran from the beach to grab the Pearl. Following close behind, Gibbs walked with Jack back towards the beach. What Jack was about to do had to work, or else they were both out of ideas – especially since they still had no crossbow, goats, a trumpet, or an hourglass. Their last resort was asking Barbosa or Will for help, which was something Jack really did not want to do.

"Look here, Gibbs," Jack said excitedly, with a grin large enough to see all of his gold teeth. "The most important time of day for a pirate is the horizon, no?"

"Ye-yes," Gibbs muttered, wondering what solution Jack had pulled out of his sleeve.

Smirking, Jack looked back toward the horizon through bottle. The sunset would be their ticket to salvation once the Pearl was out.

"The opportune moment is now," Jack whispered to himself and smirked, as he stared in to the last gleams of light for the day. He took the cork off the bottle and placed the bottle in the ocean right before the sun disappeared.

Before either could blink, the Black Pearl was in all of it's glory. All of it's beautiful glory. Jack couldn't believe his eyes, if he was alone perhaps a proud tear would have slipped out.

"She's beautiful Jack, and she's yours. For real this time." Gibbs spoke with a bit if nostalgia.

"Well, Gibbs, the lot isn't going to get itself!" Jack told Gibbs and smirked. While Gibbs ran to get the sack taken from the Revenge, Jack took one last look at the island and climbed on to the Pearl.

* * *

**Author's notes**

Hello, to anyone reading this! I appreciate it. I've had this story in mind for such a long time, I had first started writing it when Stranger Tides was released. Life stumbled upon me though, and got in the way. I will be bringing the cast back together, I really did miss Elizabeth and Will in the franchise. Syrena and Philip shall make their appearance also. I originally planned to make this chapter longer, but I decided to test it out. No matter what though, I will be finishing this story. I love POTC so much, and I just want to add to the pot.

I'm sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed, I find more it as an introduction. I also figured it was a good place to stop. I was very eager to get the Pearl back out on the seas. I plan for all future chapters to be longer I apologize also if there are many stories like this already. I haven't been reading much POTC fanfiction lately. This has been my first time in a long time actually fully writing a story (too long actually) so any constructive criticism would be great. woot woot!


End file.
